


a series of thinly connected events

by freddie (ready_freddie)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apprentice and Asra meet, Apprentice and Julian are married, Domestic Bliss, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Julian is just soft, OC apprentice, Other, shes just a noble who hates people ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_freddie/pseuds/freddie
Summary: a series of arcana oneshots , involving multiple characters and settings ! tags will be updated as things as added !





	1. face first in dirt

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever posted thing here! I mostly just wanted to write a modern au, and if people like it, I might make it a more developed thing with more of the characters, but for now, have this unedited thing-

Julian had stayed away from the city of Vesuvia. He had gotten in trouble, and the amnesia didn't help, but mostly, he just couldn't face everyone he knew. It seemed like a practical choice.

Then one day, he came back.

He didn't know what made him to decide to. Maybe he needed answers, maybe he just couldn't stay away any longer. It used to be home for him, he didn't see why it couldn't be again. The heat had blown over, mostly. What he wasn't expecting was how much the city had changed.

Skyscrapers loomed large downtown, the streets cleaner, more stores open. The traditional palace still stood, but seemed renovated. It looked fairly different, but he didn't mind. The doctor was sure he would find his way around just fine. After a little looking around, and going to the less clean part of the town, he found what he was looking for; The Rowdy Raven.

Inside, some people were watching a game on the television above the bar, and though the lights could have been better, a group of others were playing a card game, obviously betting money on it. It looked just like it always did, and Julian's fears seemed to melt away, helping by the drinks he got, and the locals who remembered him.

By the time it was late, Julian was absolutely wasted. He was sure he looked like absolute hell after a night of partying too hard for someone still technically on the run, but after promising the bartender he wouldn't drive ( he didn't have anything to drive, but that was besides the point ), he was released into the world. The stars twinkled above him, and while he now realized he hadn't planned anywhere to stay, Julian was sure Mazelinka would let him stay at her house.

It was harder to navigate when drunk, Julian realized, walking through the sketchy side of the city, taking dubious turns and twists. If he was even slightly sober, he might have realized that he was definitely not near Mazelinka's house, but he just kept getting more and more lost, until he was sure he did finally find where she lived, and then he passed out.

____

Dani wasn't expecting someone to be passed out in front of their apartment complex. They had come home fairly late, and at first they were a little more cautious, but the person just looked a little sad. Just a tall, too skinny man with a dirty coat, who was face first in a bush.

With a sigh, they pulled him up, basically leaning the man over their shoulder to be able to drag them in. Luckily, the complex was pretty small, only four apartments were in it, and only two floors, so it wasn't too hard to bring him in, especially considering the fact that Dani lived on the first floor. 

The jacket seemed big, and probably needed special washing, so Dani just took it off him and tossed it over a chair. He was put on his side in their guest room, they took off his boots and gloves, since they definitely seemed uncomfortable to sleep in, as well as some advil and water on the bedside table, before Dani decided to just go straight to sleep.

It couldn't have been too long later, when Dani heard a thud from out of their room. Reaching over, they pulled a baseball bat out from under the bed, completely forgetting about the events of the previous night. Checking the clock, they saw it was just past six. Slowly and quietly walking down the hall, they opened the door without a creak, they saw it was just the man from earlier, having turned over and hit the wall with his hand.

Knowing they wouldn't fall back asleep, Dani sighed. It was Saturday, and they did have plans to sleep in. Making breakfast seemed like a reasonable way to spend the time, so Dani just left the room, hoping the stranger would wake up soon. 

As they finished cooking enough food ( hopefully ) for both of them, Dani heard someone stirring in the other room. They sat down at their kitchen table, simply waiting.

"You're not Mazelinka," Dani heard behind them, after they decided that maybe the man went back to sleep. 

They turned around, tilting their head. "Excuse me? I don't know any Mazelinka's," 

The man looked around, turning to look out a window, flinching from what must have been a hangover. "I was sure. . ." He started.

Dani shrugged, before gesturing to the table. "Well, you were wrong. I don't blame you. You did look pretty drunk, honestly. Sit down, eat, you're probably hungry," 

The man looked at Dani, then at the table, looking a little worried, as Dani brought the plate of eggs and bacon to the table. 

"What's your name?" They asked, leaning against the back of the chair across from where the plate was set. 

The man slowly sat down, cautiously picking up a fork and starting to eat. "Julian. Julian Devorak," He said, looking around the room.

"Sounds familiar," They smiled, " I'm Dani, Dani Arden. And your coat is fine, by the way. I would wash it, but it looks fancy, didn't wanna wreck it, y'know?"

"Just the gentle cycle with cold water is what I usually do. . ." Julian muttered, before turning to look back at Dani. "Wait, no. You don't need to do that, I'll leave." He put his fork down, standing up immediately, only to wince from the headache that apparently was still there.

Dani frowned. "I don't think so. At least not until you recover from that hangover," Pausing, they bit the inside of their mouth, before asking, "Do you even have anywhere to stay?"

Julian didn't respond immediately, obviously thinking about it. He slowly sat down again. "Not at the moment, no. I was going to call my sister, but I don't have her number. But I'll be fine, honestly. You don't want me in your house, I'm not a good person," 

Dani rolled their eyes, looking at him one more time. "Yeah, right. You look more like you need a shower than anything. I think I know about who I want in my house -"

"But-"

"Look, do you want the shower or not?" Dani asked, crossing their arms. They wouldn't force Julian to stay, but it seemed like he did need a place to stay.

Julian sighed, looking out the window again. "...yeah,"


	2. sick and tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Dani would learn, is that Julian made a wonderful pillow. In hindsight, he definitely looked comfortable, and they weren't sure why they hadn't done it earlier.

Asra had sent them home early, because they had gotten a little sick. At least, that's what Dani said. In all honesty, their fever had gotten pretty bad, all in all making them woozy and tired, just generally just being more and more out of it, and after Dani broke a jar of something, Asra couldn't keep them there.

Luckily, Julian was home. 

It took a little longer, but Dani managed to get home safely. They opened the door, bursting in and spreading their arms out in front of them, looking around for their husband. "Ilya!" They called, taking a stumbling step inside. 

Julian entered the living room, looking a little confused. "Dani? I thought you'd be working - " Then, Dani just about fell, and he rushed forward to try and catch them. "Watch out, Dan, you're gonna get yourself hurt!" He exclaimed, looking closer at them, before putting a hand to Dani's forehead.

Hauling their lanky frame to the couch, he shook his head, making a slight tutting sound, even as Dani smiled at them. "I can't believe you went to work sick,"

"It wasn't that bad earlier. . ." Dani muttered, humming happily. They were sprawled a bit awkwardly, but they seemed happy about it, so Julian didn't move Dani.

He slowly got up, making sure that they wouldn't fall over. "I'm gonna make you some tea, okay?" Julian went to the little kitchen, keeping an eye on his partner as he started boiling the water. Soup of some kind would be good, but he decided that he could take care of that later.

"Ilya, our house is so wonderful! I never looked at that painting before. I mean, really looked at it! It's so pretty!" Dani said, just as Julian had started to bring over the mug of tea.

"Is that so, love? Which one?" He asked, putting it down on the coffee table in front of them.

Dani had grabbed the blanket that was always folded at the edge of the couch, and wrapped themselves in it. With a laugh, they pointed at a painting of a forest that hung across from the couch.

Sitting at the end of the couch, Julian carefully wrapped the blanket closer around Dani, who had started to reach out for the mug. "You gotta stay warm, alright?" He said, hoping that Dani could sweat the fever out.

Dani huffed, going from their sitting position to putting their head on his chest. "Stay here," They decided, looking up at him. "Don't go back to the kitchen. I like it better when you're here,"

Julian smiled, looking down at them. "Yeah? You don't look too comfortable like that," He said, seeing how they had tilted their head back. 

"'M fine, 'm fine, Ilya." Dani reached up, gently patting his hair. "Trust me, okay?" 

Julian shook his head with a soft laugh, picking Dani up and shifting them until they were sitting in his lap,  head leaning against his chest. "I trust you, but isn't this better?"

Dani took a deep breath, relaxing against him. "It is. It is. You're a really good pillow, y'know? I could fall asleep like this," They stifled a yawn, pulling the blanket closer again. 

Julian looked down at them fondly, ruffling their hair, to a small indignant noise from them, even if Dani's eyes were half closed. "Yeah? So I just gotta sit here while you sleep?" 

"Well. . ." Dani paused, biting their lip in thought, "You could hold me, right?" They looked up at him, a smile on their face. 

"As long as you promise to not try to go back to work until you get better," Julian decided, as he started running a hand through their hair happily, which seemed to make Dani fall asleep faster. 

"If you keep holding me, then I will. I promise," They mumbled, at this point, just unconsciously cuddling a little closer to Julian. "I love you," They finally said, before it was silent for a moment, and Julian realized that Dani had fallen asleep.

It made him feel incredibly happy, even if Dani was sick. Something about their partner just telling him what popped into their head, telling him they loved him, was something that made him feel incredibly safe and happy.

And at that moment, he decided he wouldn't be anywhere else in the world, even if he couldn't move, but that was alright for him, as long as Dani could nap in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just gonna be a series of oneshots,, I'll update the tags whenever because i like writing but am bad with plots
> 
> follow me on tumblr @letsfitem8 and uh if y'all wanna request stuff i might write it oof


	3. loud and unapologetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how asra and veronica ( my oc ) met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if y'all have something you want me to write don't forget to add me on tumblr and say so im open to most things tbh

Veronica was a particular person. A person who was loud and energetic and not quite like the people around her. Coming from a family of nobles from far away, she seemed uptight and stuck up.

When the girl arrived at Vesuvia, staying at the upper part of the town, she seemed like nothing but a snob. Surrounded by family, all dressed in clothes much too fine, driving to the palace and back, to talk with the count and countess. A bored look in her eyes. Yet, she intrigued Asra, for reasons he couldn't quite place, he wanted to speak to her.

Winter had just begun when they showed up, and then at some point, her family left. It was freezing, yet she didn't seem to be too worried about it. Usually, she'd be followed by a palace guard or two. 

No longer was she confined to the higher parts of the city, left alone to her devices. From the folds of her dress she would often produce coins or foods for people in the poorer places. Odd trinkets would often adorn the clothing she wore, handmade trinkets from around.

One day, she found Asra's shop. Sharp, crisp knocks at the door alerted the magician. It was getting a little dark, a little chilly, but the shop was still open.

With a cloak of some sort of fur around her, and her red hair sticking up a little, rosy cheeks, and the biggest grin Asra had ever seen, she could only be described as otherworldly. 

"You're the magician, correct?" She asked, shaking the snow from her hair. "I'm Veronica. Veronica Aldea,"

"I'm Asra," He said, somehow panicking at the sight of her up close. From this close, he could a small scar on her chin, and it took him a second to respond, before he extended his hand, a smile on his face as he shook her hand. "Come in, Miss Aldea. We wouldn't want you to freeze,"

Veronica wasn't there to have a card reading, she was there for tea, tea from home, which could only be found at Asra's shop, and paid much too much for it ( she insisted ), before promising to come back soon.

A week later, as winter started to kick in and she only seemed to be enjoying it more, she showed up again, sitting on the floor, across from Asra.   
"It really is wonderful being here. Being so free," She decided, running a hand through ginger curls, stopping them from falling into her face.

Asra sipped his tea, watching as Faust curled up on his arm, and the face the girl made at her, the face one makes at a cute dog or cat. "Is that so? Tell me, why are you here?"

With a sigh, ever so gently placing her cup down, Veronica seemed to want to stall. "Well, I am a representative of my family. Here to show our support of the count and countess. Technically, I am supposed to find a husband here, but I'm free to do as I wish until then,"

"And after?" Asra asked, his head falling into the palm of his hand.

"Then he decides," Veronica slowly admitted, making a pained face at the words, "He can take me away, or keep me here, or do only Maker knows what. So, I'm planning on staying single as long as I can,"

"Non noble men aren't an option?" Asra asked, only half teasing, heart lifting too much, wishing too much for something he was barely aware of.

Veronica laughed, though it was obviously not genuine. "Ha, I wish. As long as I want to be part of my family still, they aren't," She turned to look out the window, and got up with a flourish. "Until we meet again, dear Asra,"

Throughout the winter they met many times, as Veronics would come to spill her hearts woes to Asra. How many times she came to him in tears, he couldn't count. Always about the same, an old man wanting her hand, an old man who she couldn't marry, she'd rather die!  
And Asra, in turn, would tell of magic, of things going on for him, of goings on in the town.   
He learned she was from the mountains, where it was always winter, that she loved to dance, that she was the middle child of the family, and that they probably forgot her. Sometimes, he would come to the castle.

One night, after getting steadily warmer throughout the week, the snow suddenly disappeared. That day, Asra was visiting her, when he knocked on her door, Veronica still had her cloak, all her thick winter clothes.

"What's that about?" Asra asked, dressed more appropriately, in looser clothing. The first hot day of the season deserved to be celebrated.

"What happened to all the snow?" She asked, a hint of an accent tugging at her voice, not enough to identify it, but enough to show her shock. Eyes wide as plates, Veronica knelt down to pet the grass.

Asra laughed, shaking his head. "Never seen grass?" As Veronica shook her head, he offered her his arm. "Close your eyes, I'm gonna blow your mind," And though it was cautious, Veronica did close her eyes, and Asra led her to the palace gardens, to the fountains.

"Its so hot!" She decided, with her eyes closed, taking her shoes, her stockings, and most of her outer layers only, leaving her proudly in her underclothes, and the last layer of dress, which was practically underclothes, and she didn't shy away from Asra, so he didn't feel too awkward.

"Open your eyes,"

And with a shriek of delight ( so loud, so unapologetically loud when allowed to be) she ran towards it. "An outdoor fountain? I've never seen one before!" 

Asra stripped his coat and shoes, before running into it, seeing no reason not to. "Its wonderfully cool, Vera!" He splashed her, and she laughed, a very unladylike, very Veronica laugh, before going in after him, and running through it, until her foot just barely slipped, and she fell.

Right into Asra's arms. And in an absolutely impulsive move, after knowing Asra for a handful of months, she pulled him down by his soaked collar and kissed him. Asra would be lying if he said he hadn't been waiting for it. Neither regretted anything.


End file.
